quest_for_camelot_and_brave_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Rick's Foot Loss and Squall's Death
(We open on a beautiful sunny day at a field near a beachside. There, a group of people are enjoying themselves for some kind of birthday feast. The first person is a 4 year old girl with long blonde hair tied in rabbit ear-shaped odango and two pigtails, blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with poofy sleeves, red and white linings at the edge of her sleeves, a white Peter Pan collar, and a red bow tie on the collar, a blue pleated miniskirt with a red bow at the back, white socks, and white shoes with a red bow on front. She is Kilala Reno. The second person is a little fairy-like jerboa with pink fur, big cat-like feet, large rabbit-like ears, a pointed stub on the edge of her tail, brown eyes, and purple linings on the tips of her ears and tail. She is Tippe, Kilala's best friend. The third person is a 37 year old woman with medium, dark auburn, shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pink short-sleeved jacket with a single fuchsia that is fastened at the neck, a light yellow tank top, a blue skirt, and light yellow ballet slippers. She is Diana Reno, Kilala's mother. The fourth person is a 39 year old man with short, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a pair of black glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red knit vest, gray pants, and black shoes. He is Rick Reno, Kilala's father and Diana's husband. The fifth person is a 16 year old girl with freckles on her face, medium, red, neck-length hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and wearing a yellow headband, brown wristbands, a yellow short-sleeved shirt with a white "5" on the front, she has a black t-shirt under it, a black long-sleeved undershirt, a black choker, blue denim shorts with black leggings under them, blue and white striped socks, and black boots. She is April O'Neil, Kilala's other best friend. The sixth person is a 17 year old boy with long black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black bandana around his head, black fingerless gloves, a dark green hoodie with short, light gray sleeves, a dark red long-sleeved shirt, a black belt with a gold buckle, blue jeans, white socks, brown wristbands, and black and white Converse shoes. He is Casey Jones, April's boyfriend and another friend of Kilala's. The seventh person is a 28 year old man with short brown spiky hair, blue eyes, a long healed slash-like scar across his face above his nose bridge, and wearing a white tanktop underneath a black leather jacket with white wool on the neck rim, a silver metal lion-like pendant, black leather gloves, three brown belts with a silver lion brooch attaching them on the waist, black pants, a black leather sash on his waist with white wool at the waist, and black boots, and sometimes wielded a silver metal gun-like sword. He is Squall Leonhart, Kilala's uncle. The eighth person is a 26 year old woman with long shoulder-length black hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a black cami tanktop underneath a light blue long sleeveless cloak-like jacket, blue knit gauntlet-like wristbands, a black ribbon tied around her left shoulder, a blue jean miniskirt over black zippered shorts, and black leather boots. She is Rinoa Heartilly, Squall's wife and Kilala's aunt. The ninth person is a 7 year old boy with short, spiky, red hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, a white baseball cap, a black belt with a gold buckle, blue shorts, and yellow sandals. He is Lea, a servant for the Reno Family. The tenth person is a 32 year old, big, muscular man with short, spiky, red hair, a spiky, red beard, thick, red eyebrows, red eyes, and wearing a green sleeveless vest with the sleeves ripped, black bracelets with spikes on his shoulders, around his waist, and at his knees, a yellow tank top, orange pants, green fingerless gloves, and black boots with spikes on the toes. He is Bowser Cooper, April's servant. The eleventh person is a 26 year old man with short, blonde, spiky hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck jumpsuit, a silver metal bulky shoulder plate on his left shoulder, brown leather suspenders, a thick leather brown belt, brown fingerless leather gloves with metal gauntlet-like wristbands, and black boots, and sometimes wielded a huge thick bladed sword. He is Cloud Strife, Casey's servant. The twelfth person is a 25 year old woman with long light brown hair tied in a braid by a big red hair ribbon, green eyes, and wearing a red short-sleeved jacket over a pink sleeveless zipped-up dress, gold bracelets, a black stringed choker, and brown boots, and sometimes wielded a rod. She is Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud's wife and Casey's maid. And the last person is a male horse with white fur, a pale blonde mane and tail, a dark gray muzzle and hooves, and brown eyes. He is Maximus, Kilala's rideable horse. As they enjoy themselves, little Kilala wandered off under the table and hid herself with a giggle, for it's her sixth birthday today. Noticing her hiding, Diana played along, much to everyone’s notice) Diana: (Playfully) Where are you? Come out…. (She pretends to give up playfully) Diana: (Playfully) Where did she go? Did she disappear? I hope she hasn’t turned…. (She peeks under the table, much to Kilala’s playful delight) Diana: Invisible! (Kilala playfully screams and was about to run when Diana snatched her up and playfully pretends to eat her, making her laugh. After that’s calmed down, Diana spoke up happily) Diana: And boy, do me, Daddy, and Uncle Squall have a great present for you! Kilala: (Eagerly) What is it, what is it?! (Rick calmed her) Rick: Easy there. Come and see. (Rick and Diana led her to the archery target and much to Kilala’s delight as Diana puts her down, Squall is there, holding a specially made bow) Squall: Surprise! Happy birthday. (Kilala, after looking at her parents, who nods in approval, ran up to him and accepted the bow) Kilala: Wow, Uncle Squall! You made this for me? Squall: Of course I did, Kilala. Rick: You need something to become a knight princess in the future. Diana: And protect yourself with from danger. (Kilala smiled softly at first, but then got confused) Kilala: But I don’t have any…. (Diana presents a quiver full of arrows) Kilala: Arrows! (Later, after firing a bullseye with her fourth arrow, Kilala received a brief applause from everyone) Rick: That’s my girl! (Tippe, April, and Casey goes up to her proudly) Tippe: Good job, Kilala! April: We're so proud of you! Always handled with care. Casey: You the girl! (Then Kilala turned to Squall, changing the subject) Kilala: Uncle Squall, tell me again why you became a knight. Diana: (Chuckling) Kilala, you heard this story a thousand times! Squall: (Chuckling) It’s alright, Diana. Once again won’t hurt. Kilala: Yay! (Kilala sits on Squall’s lap and he begins his story) Squall: Long ago, before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous…. (We crossfade to four years ago when men were fighting each other led by an evil-looking 30 year old man with short crewcut-like black and gray hair, a tiny black skinny mustache, and wearing a yellow long-sleeved hunter shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown taped wristbands, a red neck tie, a brown belt loop around the torso, a brown belt around the shirt, dark yellow pants, and brown and light brown shoes, and sometimes carried a two-barrel gun) Squall: (Voice-over) The people stood divided due to an evil king from the Scarab Desert making a foolish attempt to gain power over the kingdom. Kilala: (Voice-over) Clayton! Squall: (Voice-over) That’s right. Afterwards since his disappearance, the war grew worse. (Then we fade to a Stonehenged field surrounding a magical-looking stone holding in place a magical-looking gold handled sword as Squall continued) Squall: (Voice-over) Then, Master Splinter and Metalhead miraculously discovered that the war will hopefully end when a true good King shall arise upon removing the magical sword, Excalibur, from the stone, and unite the people as one. Many men tried, but failed. (During the explanation, some men tried to pull Excalibur from the stone, but failed as if Excalibur is tightly glued into the stone) Squall: (Voice-over) Then, on the day you were born, a young boy volunteered to try removing the sword from the stone as a reward for banishing Clayton, which he then disappeared because of it, and the people agreed, especially since he also rescued a little girl who is his childhood friend. And then, can you guess what happened? Kilala: (Voice-over) The boy pulled Excalibur out! Squall: (Voice-over) Correct. (During these lines, a young boy approached Excalibur and the stone slowly in calm determination as the people watched, among them a mutant male rat, four baby male mutant turtles, four baby male mutant frogs, a little girl, and a robot turtle. Then the young boy near Excalibur successfully pulled Excalibur out of the stone, much to the people’s amazement and then happiness. Even the little girl, revealed to be the lead boy's childhood friend, ran up to him happily and kissed him, which he lets her, causing more cheers) Squall: (Voice-over) And you know who that boy and his childhood friend are? Kilala: (Voice-over) Our King Eraqus and Queen Erika! Squall: (Voice-over) Exactly! And because of that action, the two gracefully led us out of the dark war times to the time of peace and the golden age of our kingdom. And two months later, our main kingdom was built. (During these lines, we crossfade to a main kingdom being built until it was completed, revealing a beautiful castle and its town. Then all of the people danced in celebration of the completion of their kingdom. Then we crossfade back to the present) Kilala: Camelot! Squall: That’s right. (He shows Kilala’s group the three circled symbol on Kilala’s bow) Squall: And these three rings represent the unity of our kingdom and people. And because of this, I took the Oath of the Knighthood to protect Camelot, King Eraqus, Queen Erika, and Excalibur. (Feeling glad for it, Kilala then started reciting the Oath of the Knighthood) Kilala: This is the Oath of the Knighthood…. (Smiling softly at her taking the oath, everyone joins in) All: As old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Land, the Sea, and the Sky. The knight who holds true to honor will rise to destiny like the sun, and the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences. Like the ivy that grows on things, this oath will runneth over and back. For the strength of the knight is honor, and the strength of honor is the knight. (Squall then spoke up proudly to Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey after that’s done) Squall: And you will be knights and a knight princess like you dreamed of, one day. (Later, Kilala aims her arrow at the canopy of the forest trees. Noticing her do that, Diana and Rick chuckled) Diana: What are you doing, Kilala? Kilala: Shooting into these woods. (She fires and the arrow disappeared into the forest) Rick: Good shot. (Tippe, April, and Casey then approached happily) Casey: I dare you and Tippe to go in the forest and find that arrow. (Diana and Rick got surprised, making Casey add in a precaution) Casey: And come back safely with it. (Kilala shook hands with Casey playfully) Kilala: You’re on! (Then she runs into the forest to get her arrow. Tippe follows her. Then Diana turned to Casey in concern) Diana: Casey, you know it’s a risk for a child like Kilala to go into the forest alone. Casey: But she has Tippe with her. April: That’s not the point she’s saying, Casey. She’s worried she’ll get hurt. (In the forest, Kilala and Tippe walked around until Tippe spotted the arrow) Tippe: Kilala! I found it! (Kilala picks it up happily) Kilala: Good job, Tippe! (They go to head back when they got confused) Kilala: Which way back again? Tippe: I forgot. And the canopy's too thick for me to fly up there to see. (Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes. They turned and saw a group of little fox-like Pokemon. The first fox-like Pokemon is a Normal-type with primarily brown fur, a cream-colored large, furry collar and tip of its bushy tail, short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot, brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. That's an Eevee. The second fox-like Pokemon is a Water-type with light blue fur, a dark blue marking around its head, a ridge down its back, small toes on each foot, dark blue paw pads on the hind feet, a white ruff around its neck, three fins around its head made of cream-colored webbing, and a split tailfin that has been mistaken for a mermaid's in the past. That's a Vaporeon. The third fox-like Pokemon is an Electric-type with yellow fur, a spiky fringe around its tail, a white ruff around its neck, large, pointed ears, a small black nose, black eyes, slender legs, and small paws, each with three toes and a pink paw pad. That's a Jolteon. The fourth fox-like Pokemon is a Fire-type with short, reddish-orange fur, long ears, dark eyes, a small black nose, three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot, fluffy yellow fur that forms a small tuft on its head, as well as its bushy tail, and a mane around its chest and neck. That's a Flareon. The fifth fox-like Pokemon is a Psychic-type with fine, lilac, velvety fur, slender legs, dainty paws, a thin, forked tail, purple eyes with white pupils, tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. That's an Espeon. The sixth fox-like Pokemon is a Dark-type with a sleek, black body, four slender legs, crimson eyes, two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open — one in the upper jaw and one in the lower — long, pointed ears, a bushy tail — each with a yellow band around them — and a forehead and legs with yellow rings on them. The yellow markings glow at night and strike fear into anyone nearby. That's an Umbreon. The seventh fox-like Pokemon is an Ice-type with light-blue fur that can be frozen into sharp quills, long, pointed ears, dark eyes, a small, black nose, two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and dark blue feet and tip of its tail. With the crest on its forehead and the two teal dangles hanging from its ears, it appears to be wearing a teal ushanka or trapper's hat. That's a Glaceon. The eighth fox-like Pokemon is a Grass-type with tan fur, dark brown paws, several green sprouts growing all over it with the longest one on its head, in front of four tan tufts of fur, ears and a tail that have a leafy appearance, brown eyes, and a small, brown nose. That's a Leafeon. And the last fox-like Pokemon is a Fairy-type with pale cream-colored fur, pinkish feet, ears, and tail, two pale cream bows with pinkish centers, pale cream feelers with pinkish and blue tips, short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot, blue with white pupils and no visible sclera, two pointed teeth that can be seen on its upper jaw when it opens its mouth, and a furry pinkish tail that is slightly curved in a crescent shape. That's a Sylveon. Kilala and Tippe happily recognized them) Kilala and Tippe: The Eeveelutions! (They rush up to them) Kilala: Hi, little guys. Tippe: (Points at Kilala) Can you guide us back to this girl’s parents, please? (The Eeveelutions chirps a “Yes” with a nod. Then they turned and summoned more Eeveelutions, who then lead Kilala and Tippe out of the forest back to where the others are. Once there, the Eeveelutions vanish and Kilala and Tippe ran out of the forest to Diana, Rick, April, and Casey in happiness, with the arrow in tow) Kilala: Mommy, Daddy, guys! Tippe: Hey! Kilala: We just met some Eeveelutions! (Interested and impressed at the same time, Diana, Rick, and April asked away) Diana, Rick, and April: Really? Rick: You were lost at first, huh? Kilala: Yeah. But thankfully, the Eeveelutions guided us back home. Tippe: It’s true! Casey: What are Eeveelutions? April: Eeveelutions are forest spirits who help lost travelers find their way to their destinations, and of course, help guide them to fate. They consist Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, and Sylveon. They are Normal, Water, Electric, Fire, Psychic, Dark, Ice, Grass, and Fairy-types respectively. Casey: (Interested) Wow! Do you think one day, if I ever get lost, some Eeveelutions can help me? April: Yes. That’s a possibility. You should never ever doubt my lessons. Casey: And we won’t. (They then head their way back to the beach when Kilala screamed at something appearing and looming over them. They turned and saw to their shock and horror a giant bear with blood red eyes, black fur with a white neck mane, a black nose, and he also has old healed battle scars. They recognize him as….) Rick: (To himself) Sangre! (To Diana) Take the children and Tippe to safety! (He took action as Diana runs quickly with the children and Tippe. Then Rick prepared to fight) Rick: Come on! (Then Sangre lunges at the camera, making the screen black and the sound of a loud bam was heard. Then we crossfade to Rick, wearing a bandage around the upper part of his head, in an unconscious state. After he slowly woke up, he noticed he’s in an emergency room at night surrounded by the concerned group) Rick: Guys…? Diana: Oh, thank god! You’re alright! (Diana and Kilala hug him) Rick: Hey, hey, relax. I’m okay. (The group then gave calm concerned looks, making Rick confused) Rick: What happened? Bowser: This may come to you as a shock, but…. Cloud: Look. (They gently moved the blanket aside that is covering his legs to reveal, to Rick’s calm shock, his left foot is missing, but bandaged up) Rick: My foot…. Aerith: Sangre clawed and bit your foot off after he knocked you out and ate it. Cloud: But we all managed to save your life and drive Sangre off when Diana returned with us. Aerith: Me, Cloud, and Lea threw rocks at him. Lea: And drove him off with our weapons. Let's hope he'll get that memorized on who he messed with. (Silence as Rick calmly nods in a sad, yet understanding, way. The next morning, Squall is now off to Camelot with his fellow knights, and everyone else, with Rick in a wheelchair, his left leg and head still bandaged, are bidding him goodbye) April: Come home safe, Squall! Kilala: And tell us what you did while you were in Camelot! Squall: I will and I promise! (Then with that, he and the knights left) Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies Studios presents…. Brave Quest for Camelot (Kilala Reno Version) (During their trip, they continued their way for three days without rests. Upon their arrival at Camelot, the knights then started singing, passing by a young boy, four male child mutant turtles, a male teenage mutant alligator, and four male child mutant frogs who were training to be knights at a stable with a bird Pokemon watching them) Knights: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one Shall be greater than all United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one Shall be greater than all (Upon arrival at the castle entrance, the knights were welcomed in by a 27 year old man with slightly tan skin, jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek inflicted by Master Xehanort, much like the wounds Braig received from Terra, short, black, shoulder-length hair that is tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face, a short, triangular soul patch, and a skinny black mustache, and wearing a white, long-sleeved red-lined, haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama, he wears a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with a large white X pattern on the front, gold and black armored boots, and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen, which sports the same symbol worn by his students near the top, and sometimes wielding the sword Excalibur itself. He is Eraqus, King of Camelot. With him are a 25 year old woman, a male mutant rat, and a male robot turtle. The woman has dark green eyes, short, dark blue, chin-length hair, and is wearing a red hairband, a teal green short-sleeved, turtleneck-styled dress with white lining, a small, red ribbon on the right side of her breat, and red high-heeled shoes. She is Erika, Queen of Camelot. The mutant male rat has brown fur, whiskers, a black nose, sharp claws, and is wearing a fuchsia long-sleeved robe with small, lime green patterns on both breasts, a black obi belt, white bandages on his feet, and sometimes carried a wooden bo stick. He is Master Splinter, Eraqus and Erika's faithful wizard. And the male robot turtle has silver armor, a bronze plated belly, green cheeks, red eyes, and is wearing a light orange eye mask and bands. He is Metalhead, Eraqus and Erika's adviser and knight) Eraqus: It’s been ten years we celebrate All that made our kingdom great Liberty and justice for all (They all head into the Round Table Chamber as Eraqus and Erika continued. Unknown to them, five figures secretly followed them. The first figure is a Japanese man with short black hair, thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and wearing silver knight's armor. He is Oroku Saki. The second figure is an Ultimate-leveled vampire-type Digimon with short dirty blond hair, red eyes, pale gray skin, and wearing a red bat-shaped eyemask and silver knight's armor. He is Myotismon. The third figure is a pale purple-haired woman with pale blue eyes wearing silver knight's armor. She is Hunter J, Myotismon's wife. The fourth figure is a pinkbrain-like creature crooked teeth, and riding a mechanical walker. He is Krang. And the last figure is an old man with thin, white eyebrows, a curled, silver goatee, pointed ears, yellow eyes, broad, hunched shoulders, a crooked back, and wearing silver knight's armor. He also doesn't have any hair at all. He is Xehanort) Erika: Each of us will now divide In equal shares our countryside Eraqus and Erika: Promising equality for all who reside (Eraqus, Erika, Squall, and the knights seat themselves at the Round Table as the knights sang and Splinter and Metalhead stood beside a seated Eraqus and Erika) Knights: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one Shall be greater than all (They then held up their shields in honor) Knights: Liberty, justice, trust Shall be greater than all Freedom, peace, honor No one greater than all Goodness, strength, valor Shall be greater than…. (As they finished their poses with the shields and was about to finish their song, the song was cut off by Oroku’s group finishing their pose loudly) Oroku’s group: Us! Krang: (Sarcastically) Charming little song we sang. (Seriously) Now, let’s get to business, shall we? Oroku: My group and I waited for this day to come. (A short pause) Oroku: What about our land? (Eraqus, Erika, Splinter, Metalhead, and the knights sighed calmly in agitation) Splinter: What about your land, Oroku’s group? Metalhead: Always thinking about yourselves instead of others. Eraqus: (To Metalhead) We'll handle this, Metalhead. (To Oroku’s group) As Knights of Camelot, our obligation is to the people, not to ourselves. Erika: The lands will be divided according to each person’s needs. Hunter J: Then we’ll get more than everyone. Myotismon: (Mockingly) We wouldn’t have been supporting you for all these years if my group and I thought you were running, (Bitterly) ''well, a charity. Squall: King Eraqus and Queen Erika has decided, and we have to do what ''they ''say, not any of you. Oroku: (Bangs his fist on the table) Then it’s time for a new King and Queen of Camelot. Xehanort: And my group and I vote for…. Oroku’s group: Oroku Saki. Hunter J: With me as the queen, and Myotismon as the assistant king. ''(Eraqus, Erika, Splinter, Metalhead, Squall, and the knights calmly glared angrily at those statements) Squall: (In calm anger) I will not serve a false king and queen, especially an assistant king like you. (Offended in anger, Oroku’s group jumped onto the table, weapons ready) Oroku: Then serve a dead king and queen, for all we care! (Then they charge at Eraqus and Erika, ready for the kill. But thankfully, Splinter, Squall, Metalhead, and the knights jumped onto the table and defended Eraqus and Erika. During the fight, Oroku used his mace to swipe at Squall very hard, sending him flying into a wall, smacking his head against it, and making him slowly lose consciousness weakly. Then, Oroku's group charged at Eraqus and Erika after knocking Splinter and Metalhead aside, but not as strongly as Squall when Oroku whacked him. Then Eraqus pulled Excalibur, combined with his Keyblade, out at the right time and parried the attack with one swipe, knocking Oroku’s group away. As the villains recovered, they angrily ran to the door as the knights charged at them) Krang: You pests will pay for this one day! Oroku: And mark our words, we will get Excalibur from you! Hunter J: And we shall rule Camelot! Oroku: And everything you own…! Myotismon: And everyone you loved…! Xehanort: And especially Erika...! Oroku’s group: Will be ours! (Then they slammed the door closed before the knights’ spears could hit them and ran off in exile, never to be seen again. Back in the chamber, Eraqus, Erika, Splinter, Metalhead, and the knights ran up to a motionless Squall in concern) Knight 1: Squall? Erika: Is he okay? (Splinter checked for a pulse, then went grim and looked at everyone with a grim expression. Noticing his grim look, they all slowly got calmly sad, now realizing that Squall has died. Three days later back at Kilala’s home, which is an apartment, everyone, wearing winter attire, was enjoying themselves in the winter snow. Then they heard a horse from afar) Kilala: Uncle Squall! April: He’s home! (They go up to meet up with Squall when they stopped in confusion and saw the knights riding their horses sadly and slowly, and to their confusion, they noticed Squall is not with them. Then they see a wagon being pulled by oxen, carrying a blanket-covered dead body and calmly realized in sadness and shock what happened to Squall) Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey: No. Squall…. (Later, everyone has solemnly gathered at a stone grave where Squall's body lay under. As Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey shedded some tears of sadness silently, Eraqus and Erika spoke up calmly and solemnly to the adults, especially an upset Diana) Eraqus: (To Diana) Your brother died saving my life. Erika: And Camelot. (Then they spoke up to the others) Erika: And rest assured, the gates of Camelot will always be open for you. Eraqus: Anything for a friend. (Everyone hung their heads sadly and silently) Group: (Sadly) Thank you…. (Then Eraqus and Erika spoke up a solemn eulogy) Eraqus: Squall Leonhart was a dear friend and loving family member to all of us. And mine and Erika's most trusted knight. Erika: We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot. (Then Eraqus and the knights held their swords up in the air solemnly and solemnly spoke the Oath along with everyone else) All: This is the Oath of the Knighthood as old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Land, the Sea, and the Sky. The knight who holds true to honor will rise to destiny like the sun, and the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences. Like the ivy that grows on things, this oath will runneth over and back. For the strength of the knight is honor, and the strength of honor is the knight. (Then after the funeral ended, everyone is silently comforting each other sadly as Kilala, in silent sadness, went up to Squall’s gravestone and caressed the engraved three rings on it sadly. Then after Tippe, April, and Casey came up to her in sadness, Kilala cried silently and they hugged each other in comfort and tears) Kilala’s older voice: (Voice-over) If you were with me now I’d find myself in you If you were with me now You’re the only one who knew All the things we planned to do (Then they sat beside the pond sadly, looking at their reflections. After Kilala’s tear landed in the water, the ripples broke apart their reflections and then ended to reveal the children’s somewhat older selves six years later, then a gust of wind blew by, rippling the water again, revealing Kilala, April, and Casey four more years later, with Tippe still with them. Kilala is now a 14 year old with shorter hair that only reached to her shoulders and is tied in a Barbie doll-esque ponytail, and is wearing a fuchsia hairband, a white short-sleeved, button-up shirt with poofy sleeves, a blue sleeveless, button-up vest, a pink bow tie, a dark blue miniskirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo on it, white socks, and black shoes. April is now a 26 year old woman with short, auburn, neck-length hair, and is wearing a white wristwatch, a yellow long-sleeved jumpsuit with the sleeves rolled up, a white belt, a purple tanktop, and white boots. And Casey is now a 27 year old man, wearing a light yellow armband on his left arm, brown and light orange gloves, a dark red tanktop, dark blue pants with white stripes, black socks, and black, white, light orange, and dark blue Converse shoes. After they look down at the water, they head back to their apartment and later sat beside the beachside with calm soft smiles) Kilala: I want to live my life The way you said we would With courage as our light Fighting for what’s right Like you made me believe we could (Then they ran out to the rocky coastline, happily reminiscing the good times they had with Squall) Kilala: And I will fly on my uncle’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel his heart beat still And I will do great things On my uncle’s wings (Later, at the farm near the apartment, Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey were doing their farm chores with the servants’ help. Lea is now a 17 year old boy, wearing a black tanktop with red flame designs on the bottom, khaki pants, white wristbands with a red stripe in the center, and black and red shoes. And with Bowser are eight human children. The first child is an 11 year old girl with short, light brown, neck-length hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a large pink and white polka-dotted ribbon on her head, rouge on her cheeks, gold bracelets, a dark purplish-red short-sleeved dress with poofy sleeves, pleats, white lining on the bottom of her dress, a pink sash around her waist, and a white Peter Pan collar, a black satin-laced necklace with a pink heart charm, white knee-high socks with pink ribbons and white frills on them, and pink pumps. She is Wendy O. Cooper, Bowser's third youngest daughter. The second child is a 5 year old boy with short red hair tied in a small ponytail, brown eyes, black eyebrows, and wearing black cuffs around the wrists, a black hair bob, a yellow short-sleeved shirt, green shorts, white socks, and tan shoes. He is Bowser Cooper Jr., or Junior for short, Bowser's youngest son and Wendy's little brother. The third child is a 15 year old boy with short, pink hair, brown eyes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists, black sunglasses with red rims, a black long-sleeved leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a white short-sleeved shirt, dark red pants, a dark brown belt with a platinum buckle, and black boots. He is Roy Cooper, Bowser's second oldest son and Wendy and Junior's big brother. The fourth child is a 13 year old boy with short, light blue hair with rabbit ear-like strands sticking up, light blue eyes, and wearing a white tanktop, a light blue short-sleeved hoodie with a blue star on it, blue shorts with white knee rims, white socks, and light blue and white Converse shoes with dark blue laces. He is Larry Cooper, Bowser's middle son, Wendy and Junior's other big brother, and Roy's little brother. The fifth child is a 14 year old boy with short, black hair with three strands sticking up, dark brown eyes, a dark brown star-shaped birthmark over his left eye, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists, a dark brown short-sleeved jacket, a tan short-sleeved shirt, dark brown jeans with the cuffs rolled up, and black and tan Converse shoes. He is Morton Cooper Jr., or Morton for short, Bowser's third oldest son, Wendy, Junior, and Larry's big brother, and Roy's little brother. The sixth child is a 17 year old boy with blue Beethoven-esque hair, green eyes, black eyebrows, and wearing a white-long-sleeved shirt, an orange necktie, a blue denim vest with pockets and four small, white buttons, black pants, white socks, and black shoes. He is Ludwig Von Cooper, Bowser's oldest son and Wendy, Roy, Junior, Larry, and Morton's big brother. The seventh child is a 6 year old boy with short, green hair, a yellow, blue, and fuchsia Mohawk on top, blue eyes, and wearing black glasses with clear lenses, a blue short-sleeved shirt, a pair of light blue, knee-length overall pants with yellow buttons and a blue patch with the "H" on the chest, white, ankle-length socks, and blue and white Converse shoes. He is Iggy Cooper, Bowser's second youngest son, Junior's big brother, and Wendy, Roy, Larry, Morton, and Ludwig's little brother. And the last child is a 6 year old boy with short, green hair, three strands of yellow, blue, and fuchsia on top, green eyes, and wearing an orange short-sleeved shirt, a pair of light blue, knee-length overall pants with yellow buttons and an orange patch with the "H" on the chest, white, ankle-length socks, and orange and white Converse shoes. He is Lemmy Cooper, Bowser's other second youngest son, Junior's other big brother, Wendy, Roy, Larry, Morton, and Ludwig's little brother, and Iggy's twin brother) Kilala: This world I’ll never see My dreams that just won’t be This horse’s stride With one day’s ride Will have covered more Distance than me (Then Kilala rides on a grown Maximus’ back across the field, throwing a pitchfork like a spear at a pile of hay, impressing her proud friends and the proud servants) Kilala: But I will fly on my uncle’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel his heart beat still And I will do great things On my uncle’s wings (Then she carried the hay pile and laid it into the cow pen) Kilala: Someday with his spirit to guide me And his memory beside me I will be free (Then she opened the window of the barn and jumped on the teeter-totter, sending an excited Tippe into a barrel full of slop, since they’re gonna feed the pigs. Kilala then happily fed some oxen) Kilala: To fly on my uncle’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel his heart beat still And I will do great things (She, her friends, and the servants, exhausted, but happy, returned to the apartment, where the others waited for them to return. And with them are two little boys and a girl. The first boy is a 5 year old with short, blonde hair, blue eyes, a gap between his upper teeth, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a neck collar flap, blue shorts, and brown Mary Jane shoes. He is Chip Potts, Kilala's little brother. The second boy is a 5 year old with short, black hair in a little crewcut, brown eyes, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt, brown shorts, and white shoes. He is Sosuke, Kilala's other little brother and Chip's twin brother. And the little girl is a 5 year old with short, coral-pink hair, brown eyes, and wearing white, frilly pantalettes with poofy legs that stop at a half above her knees, a red short-sleeved dress with poofy sleeves, and pink Mary Jane shoes. She is Ponyo, Cloud and Aerith's daughter and Sosuke's girlfriend) Kilala: On my uncle’s wings On my uncle’s wings (They head inside proudly, glad to have accomplished their farm chores) Coming up: Kilala, after her secret archery lessons were accidentally exposed by Casey to Diana, gets berated by her mother for doing that and then gets another lecture on the lesson of the Legend/History of the Scarab Desert King Clayton, regardless of Kilala and Diana’s argument over Kilala’s dream of becoming a knight princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies